


And he flies.

by HyphenL



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're Captain Martin Crieff?" the beautiful lady asked, looking at him as in doubt.</p><p>"Yes!" Martin exclamed almost angrily. "Yes, I a-am the captain! J-just look at me -at the uniform, for sake's Go- oh, sod it."</p><p>"Right" the woman said. "Come with me, you are being removed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he flies.

**Author's Note:**

> Cabin Pressure deserves more fancfictions.

"I'm sorry, are you the captain?"

"Am I short, ginger and making a face right now?"

"Err, I would say... sort of... no?" she answered.

"That is the correct answer" Douglas told her. "The Captain of this... _airplane_ is standing right there, near our beloved _sir_."

She looked at him. She looked at Martin. She looked at "sir", who was a little old lady with an intimidating gaze. She frowned.

"Well alright" she said, and she walked towards Martin.

She stoped right in front of him.

"Sorry, are you the captain?"

Martin's blue eyes went wide.

"W-well, yes, as a m-matter of fact, I am the sorry- captain! -the captain, I am the captain of this craft-air! craft, of this aircraft, I am, that, err, that's...me." Martin stammered, growing redder and redder by the instant.

"Oh Martin" sighed Carolyn while shaking her head.

"You're Captain Martin Crieff?" the beautiful lady asked, looking at him as in doubt.

"Yes!" Martin exclamed almost angrily. "Yes, I a-am the captain! J-just look at me -at the uniform, for sake's Go- oh, sod it."

"Right" the woman said. "Come with me, you are being removed."

Carolyn blinked. "You are _removing_ Martin? From Icarus _Removal_ , man with a van _Martin_? Young lady, are you sure you want to get into this kind of trouble?"

Douglas, who had sneaked behing them in a sly... douglasy manner, added with a frown: "Are you _certain_ , madam, you want to _get into_ this kind of trouble?"

The woman looked at them impatiently, then checked the list she had in hand. "Yes, yes, I am _sure_. There has been a mismatching, and _this_ Martin should never had landed here. We are sorry for the inconvenience, bla bla bla, have a good life sir and... _sir_."

Having said, she took Martin by the arm and motioned as if to drag him out with her.

"B-b-b-bb-b-" Martin said.

"What _Martin_ is stuttering to say" Douglas offered to translate, "is: 'May I enquire, dear madam, as of the reason of this sudden _removal_ of myself'?"

Martin was red as the colour of the same name, and apparently about to cry.

"But surely you've noticed" the woman said in incredulity.

"But surely we haven't!" Carolyn said in her sarcastic manner. "And surely we would like to know why you are trying to arrest my only pilot."

Douglas discretly -but loudly- coughed.

"Oh, all right, Douglas, _one_ of my only pilots."

"Well, there has been an error" the woman said. "And not exactly only one, at that. Some people have been interverted and landed in the sketch, so we're getting them back, and vice-versa. It is cheer maintenance."

Douglas frowned. Carolyn opened wide, ununderstanding eyes. Martin was still very very red.

The woman sighed. "I am getting him back to the proper world. Surely you've noticed this one is very sketchy. Martin and the such- they were not supposed to land here. It happens from time to time. Nothing to worry about."

Martin was now blinking very, very fast.

"Nonsense!" Carolyn snapped. "Now let my pilot go and please be elsewhere! We people have some actual work to do." she added in an irritated manner.

"And please let our poor captain go" Douglas added. "According to the butterfly theory and the amount of his blinking, the Earth should now be under attack of a _ghastly_ army of hurricanes."

"Oh, come on, you both now he's too good for this world" the woman said.

Then, with Martin, she disappeared in a poof. 

Living them both baffled, and for once silenced.

 

***

 

"Where are we going?" Martin panicked as time and space spiraled around them in Van Gogh like curves.

"To the painting" the woman said. "That was the sketch. Sorry about the misplacement, by the way. You might have fallen from the colours when your sitter was busy ordering the strokes."

"What?" Martin said, now feeling dizzy and almost a bit sick.

"I said you might-"

"I heard that! I meant- I meant-"

"We are going to the real world, the completed world, the one where all is fine for nice people. Like you."

Martin shaked his head. "There is no such thing."

There is only butter on toasts, potatoe treats and birthday muffins with only one candle to blow and no-one to sing along.

"Yes, of course there is" the woman said like he was being unreasonable. "But it is on the upper layer of the painting, of course. You fall in its rough side, that's all."

Martin frowned, then felt suddenly saddened. "Does that mean I am not going back? Ever again?"

"Of course not!" the woman said in indignation. "You are far more to colourful a person for that. You cannot stay in a rough sketch. That's unfair to all the sketchy persons that live. And unfair to you, too."

Martin could not be sure of it, but it felt like they were going up. It felt almost like flying.

"Oh, it is exactly flying, actually" she said. "And up there you can fly at your heart's content if you want. The paint used is oily, so it allows a lot of twisting it around."

Martin looked at her in dismay. "Do you mean that I could actually fly? Like... like...

"Like an airplane" she smiled. "Of course you can."

Still, Martin's heart felt heavy in his chest. "I didn't even had time to say proper goobye" he said. "And I did not even get to see Arthur."

"Oh, don't worry Skip!" Arthur's familiar voice shouted from upside him. "Apparently I fall in a pot of paint when I was little too, and now we are going to see together how the proper word looks like. Isn't that great?" he smiled, enthusiastic.

Martin smiled slowly back at him.

"Yes, well, it's great..."

Arthur grinned at him and helped him up the layers, to the actual painting.

"Wow, skip..." Arthur says in amazement. "This is BRILLIANT."

Martin smiles, more tranquil that he has even felt in his whole life.

Then he closes his eyes.

He gets ligther, and lighter, and lighter...

And he flies. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also darling, sorry I'm not able to write normal fanfic. I like alternate thingy thingies.


End file.
